The Woman In Black: A Hunter's Tale
by JacobandBritneyBlackForever
Summary: Mysterious deaths are occurring in the town of Crythin Gifford and it's up to ghost hunter Britney MacDonald and Arthur Kipps to solve the case behind the deaths or to die trying.
1. Prologue

**The Woman in Black: A Hunter's Tale**

**By: BritneyandHarryPotterForever**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "The Woman in Black." I only own my character Britney MacDonald.

**Summary: **Mysterious deaths are occurring in the town of Crythin Gifford and it's up to ghost hunter Britney MacDonald and Arthur Kipps to figure it out before the killer strikes again.

**Prologue:**

Mysterious deaths are occurring in the town Crythin Gifford.

Girls are jumping out of two story window.

A girl physical ill, throwing up blood and dropping death on the spot.

A girl setting herself on fire.

Who's behind these mysterious deaths?

That's what Britney MacDonald; ghost hunter is trying to figure out.

With help from Arthur Kipps, a lawyer sent to handle Mrs. Drablow paper work.

With no help from the local town's people, Britney and Arthur team up together to figure out what's behind the killings.

Can Britney and Arthur discover the secrets of El Marsh House before the killer strikes again or die trying?


	2. A New Case

**The Woman in Black: A Hunter's Tale**

**By: BritneyandHarryPotterForever**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "The Woman in Black." I only own my character Britney MacDonald. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so please be gentle. If you don't like it, don't read or review.

**Summary: **Mysterious deaths are occurring in the town of Crythin Gifford and it's up to ghost hunter Britney MacDonald and Arthur Kipps to solve the case behind the deaths or to die trying.

** A New Case**

**Chapter One:**

It has been a busy couple of months on the road for ghost hunter Britney MacDonald. Cases have been coming up left and right and she hasn't had time for herself lately. She has been up to her ears in cases. She never realized that ghost hunting could take up so much time of your day or how hard and dangerous it was. She enjoys saving people and getting rid of the evil spirits that hurt the innocent.

With her schedule finally down, she goes to take some down time for herself to rest and relax. After a filling breakfast and a good night's rest, she gets into her car and heads to the train station to ride the train to Crythin Gifford for a couple of months to rest. After arriving at the train station, she buys a train ticket and a paper and boards the train, looking for an empty seat. She finally finds one across from a young man with dark brown hair. She notices he's asleep so she sits down quietly in the seat across from him and lays her bag on the seat beside her.

After getting settled into her seat, she looks out the window, enjoying the view. After a while, Britney picks up the newspaper she brought and begins to read it, when she comes across an interesting article about three kids jumping out of a two-story house window. There are no clues as to why that did something like this. To Britney, it's something supernatural. Only an evil spirit could make you do something like this_. So much for a vacation_, Britney thinks. She continues to scan the article, looking for more information about this case.

Disappointed at not finding any more info about this case, she puts the paper back into her bag and leans back into her seat, closes her eyes and sighs to herself thinking, _another long case with no clues as to who's behind it. Just what I need to happen while trying to relax._ Britney decides that when she gets into town, she will start talking to local town's people and see what they know. If that doesn't go well, she will have to start an investigation all her own.

She opens her eyes when she hears someone sit beside her. She looks over to the person who sat beside her to see a man with graying hair with a dog in his arms. Looking back out the window she continues to think about how she will solve this case, when she sees the man who was asleep jerk up and see us starting at him. He looks around and out the window, avoiding our eyes.

Then he turns back around and asking the man "Have we passed Crythin Gifford yet"? "Next stop." The man looks at the paper he's holding, and then places it down on the seat beside him. He starts up a conversation with the man across from us. Britney, not interested in the man, tunes out the conversation until she over hears about how he's here to handle Mrs. Drablow's paper work and estate.

It seems that they are having trouble finding a buyer for the house. If this woman's spirit is still around, that definably would make a sale fall through. This is the first clue in her case so far. So now all she has to do is check out the Drablow's home, find out what happen to this woman and how she died and if she's behind the killing of these kids.

Britney has to figure out a way to get close to Mr. Kipps in order to see the house. She could pretend she interesting in buying the house and wants to look around. Britney could only hope that he believes her story.


End file.
